Forgotten Pet
by Black391
Summary: Something that needed to get out of my head. Not looking at writing more. Rated M for drug use.


_**This sort of takes place in the "Bram Stoker's Dracula", but I'm going to leave it up to the reader to decided who they see and hear in these roles.**_

_**I apologies if there is any spelling and grammatical error. It's hard to please Microsoft Office. **_

Renfield sat erect on the end of his bed. There were still several hours before sunrise, meaning, there was still time for the Master to visit him before the guards made their rounds of this God forsaken Hell hole.

"Oh Master, it has been so long since I had any sign from you. Not even a rat. NOT EVEN A FLY." He said quietly to himself in hopes of not attracting the attention of the night staff. "What have I done to displease you? If only you would tell me." He then stood up and made his way to the window, which by chance, faced Carfex Abbey.

Standing on his toes in ought to get a better view from his cell, he leaned back his head to sniff the air. There was a chill, but no sign of his Master. After gripping the bars for what seemed like hours, he let go and went back to his bed, where he sat there brooding until Dr. Seward made his rounds a few hours later.

Standing in his office getting ready for the day ahead, Dr. Seward stood at his phonograph speaking into it in a well paced manner. He was reading the notes that he made a few nights ago and had finally began to record them for his research. It was a complicated way of storing everything he learned during his working day, but it was efficient, and it was remarkable how far technology had come in recent years.

The notes that he took during his 'sessions' as he called them with his patient, he took in short hand, then when he got to his office, he would then have Hennessey translate it, so that he could continue with important research, then in the morning of the following day he would then record his findings, and store them away for future reference.

It was not a bad way of running things, but it worked well enough for him and the asylum that he had kept it up once he decided to dip into the world of modern technology.

The cell door was opened by a burly guard, who then step aside to let in a much smaller and clearly younger man. The younger man signal for the burly guard to leave, there was a chill in the air, it was eventually broken by the younger man.

"Good-morning Mr. Renfield, how are you feeling on this fine day?" Renfield looked up at the rather happy Dr. Jack Seward.

"I think the real question Doctor..." He said the last word in a mocking tone "... 'How are YOU feeling this morning?'"

"Oh, my personal life is not the concern here. I came here to talk to you. Now, as I said, how are you feeling Mr Renfield?" Dr. Seward said. It was evident by his good mood and repetition of the question that he was not going to let Renfield change the subject matter without giving in to Dr Seward's question.

Dr. Seward took down some notes on his note pad and decided he wasn't going to let up on the questions. He wanted some information out of Renfield and nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

Time passed before any of them spoke. This time it was Renfield. He looked over at Dr Seward, who still wanted his earlier question answered.

"I feel fine today Dr. Seward." He gazed out the window and noticed that a shadowy figure had entered the Abbey. His top lip began to twitch and he lost all control. He grabbed the bars and began screaming.

"MASTER, MASTER, I HAVE WAITED! MASTER" He called out.

Dr. Seward was taken aback as he blew his whistle. The guard that was already in the room had tackled Renfield to the ground, but he was losing the battle to keep Renfield restrained. In a fit, Renfield was able to get the burly man off him and slam him into the adjacent wall.

Dr. Seward had backed up and was now out off the cell. Three more burly guards who had heard the whistle went it to restrain Renfield. A fourth guard came along with a straight-waistcoat and buckled Renfield in.

With Renfield restrained and chained to a wall in his padded cell, Dr. Seward went back to his office to record what he had just witnessed. He collapsed into his chair. Sure the ordeal had not done anything to Dr. Seward directly, but he was still shaken up about it. He looked down at his hands and noticed that he was shaking. He knew that there was only one this that was going to get him through the rest of the day. He opened his draw, pulled out a length or rubber tubing, a needle and a small bottle of a clear liquid. He tied the rubber tubing to the upper part of his left arm. After inserting the needle into the clear liquid, he let a few drops seep out of the needle before he plunged the needle into his arm.

_**A.N: Had this story on my computer for a few years now and decided to take a crack at posting it. Please R&R. No flames please.**_

_**If you have any ideas on how I could improve, please drop a message.**_


End file.
